My Life Would Suck Without You
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Harry and Chastity have a fight, and he leaves. When he comes back, theres been an accident in the Fletcher family. Will the two realize how much they really mean to eachother through this event?


**IM BACK! WOOO! Sorry, i've been on mcflyfanfiction alot more than ff, and i really appolgise for that.  
Regardless, heres my new oneshot! Hope you like! ")**

* * *

"Chastity, I really _dont_ want to talk about her right now." Harry groaned as I brought up his exgirlfriend who hes been spending alot of time with lately.

"Why not? Im only curious as to why you suddendly have forgiven for cheating on you with your best friend." I said then took a sip of my soda, pretending like it wasnt bothering the hell out of me.

"Chas, Im_ not_ talking about her." He said firmly, walking past me to the living room. I got out of the chair i was sitting in and followed him.

"Again, why not? You used to tell me everything, even before we were dating. Now you wont tell me anything, and that makes me wonder what you do when I'm not around." I told him honestly. He stopped and turned towards me, a confused look on his face.

"You dont trust me?" He asked. I didnt answer and his eyes narrowed. "Your being petty, Chastity. I cant believe you think I'm hooking up with Lacey behind your back!" He yelled. I didnt say anything so he rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. "Whatever. Im leaving." He said, now avoiding looking at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed him to the door.

"Away from you." He answered, annoyed. "Maybe I'll go to Laceys. I dunno. Dont expect me home anytime soon." He said and slammed the door. I closed my eyes and walked over to the sofa and sat down with my legs pulled to my chest, and cried.

"Chas, are you alright?" A conserned voice asked from behind me as a hand rested on my shuolder. I jumped a little bit, then wiped my eyes slightly. That made him laugh. "Im sorry. Didnt mean to scare you."

"No, its okay, Tom. I didnt hear you come in is all." I said and wiped my eyes again. He walked around the sofa and sat next to me.

"What did Harry do?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I leaned into his arms and he kissed the top of my forehead. I replayed the story to him and he sighed and pulled me closer to him. "Harrys just really confused about everything right now. You cant blame him. Hes not going to her place, hes probably at Dannys." Tom said, rubbing my back.

"But what if he went to Laceys, Tom?" I asked, tears falling again.

"Then your big brother here will have to kick his ass for you." Tom said, wipping the tears away from my eyes.

"Can we just sit here and watch a movie or something?" I asked. Tom nodded and turned the TV on. I shifted and leaned on Tom, resting my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Tom was shaking me lightly.

"Chas, I need to go. Jason just called and he needs me at the studio." He said quietly. I groaned and sat up, then laid down in the other direction. I opened my eyes and looked at him for a minute. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." He said and got up, just as the front door opened. He just sighed and looked down at me. "Do you want me to stay? I'll call Jason back and tell him-"

"No, you can go. You need to get some work done on this album, i mean, you've been working on it for ages." I smiled and he rolled his eyes, but smiled as well, and then he started towards the door.

"Bye Chas... bye Harry." He said and then the door clicked shut. I sighed, not really wanting to face Harry right now, but got off the sofa and faced him anyway. He was looking down at the ground and his hair looked wet. It must be raining outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked up at me and his eyes were red. I closed my eyes, its the only way to get me to not jump into forgiving him.

"Im here to tell you that Im sorry for being an asswhole. I was just mad that you dont trust me with Lacey. If it makes you feel better, I wont hang out with her anymore." He said quietly. I sighed and turned to face him, shaking my head.

"Thats not what I want. I just want you to tell me whats up. You dont have to tell me everything, but when you keep me shut out it makes me think somethings wrong." I said quietly, looking at him again. He sighed and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry, i didnt get why you were so interested in what i was doing with Lacey. You never asked what I was doing when Im with the guys, so I thought you were over reacting to us being friends again." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Where did you go?" I asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"The studio. Took my agravation out on my drums. Poor things. Hope I didnt hurt them. The guys will kill me if I did." He said and I smiled. He always talked about his drums like they were his kids.

"I'm sure Tom would understand." I said. When Tom gets agravated, he attack his guitar and doesnt stop until either a string breaks or his fingers bleed. Although he always plays that way...

"Did you tell him what I said to you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry. But you know that if I forgive you, Tom forgives you. Its always been like that. Always will be." I said. He sighed and nodded and I kissed his lips lightly. "Im tired, babe." I said, leaning onto his chest. Harry laughed, then yawned.

"Shit, guess I am too. My arms hurt." He pouted and I looked at up him and smiled lightly.

"Lets go, macho man." I shook my head and removed my arms from his torso. He let go of me, then smiled and picked me up bridal style. "HARRY! Put me down!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck as I leaned into him.

"You just proved you dont want to be let down so stop whining and like it." He laughed lightly as he carried me upstairs. He put me down infront of the bedroom door and held it open. "Ladies first." He said, bowing slightly. I laughed and walked over to my dresser and grabbed a beater, then over to his dresser. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sush you." I laughed and pulled a pair of boxers out of his drawer. I turned around and he raised an eyebrow.

"Your going to sleep in my boxers?" He asked. I nodded and he smirked. "Kinky." I rolled my eyes.

"Everythings kinky to you." I said and walked past him to the bathroom. I changed out of my jeans and tee shirt and went back into the bedroom. I expected Harry to be half asleep, but instead he was sitting on the bed in his boxers, waiting for me. I walked over and sat infront of him with my back facing him. He laughed and rubbed my back as I turned the TV on and leaned back against him. His hands fell from my shoulders to behind him, supporting him while we watched TV, not that I was really paying attention to it. I put my hands on his knees and looked up at him. He smiled and leaned up, taking my hands in his, and then he wrapped both of our arms around me and squeezed me.

"Im really sorry." He said softly, kissing my neck lightly.

"So you've said." I breathed

"No, you dont get it. I didnt realize that it bothered you that I didnt tell you about me and Lacey. All we did was talk over what happened and she appoligized for getting drunk with Dan. We saw a movie with Doug and his friend Paul, and thats all we did." He said, whispering almost. I turned slightly to face him and he smiled. I smiled back and pecked his lips.

_Runing the world, its the time of our lives, baby we will never die, cuz were the young, were alright_

Toms voice rang from my phone, making both Harry and myself jump and look over at the nightstand where my phone was. Harry looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Dont answer it." He said. I sighed and pried him off me, then jumped up and grabbed the phone, then sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Its Tom." I said, picking it up. "Hello?" I asked. Harry huffed and moved around until I felt his legs around me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and his lips attached to my neck, making it hard for me to concintrate, but I did my best.

"Chas, shit, mums in the hospital." Tom said, sounding completly lost. I dropped the phone, but caught it before it fell. "She.. her and Carrie... they were driving home from.. from school or something and they got into an accident... Carries fine, but moms in ICU." He said and it sounded like he was starting his car up.

"Where at? I'm coming." I said, trying to get Harrys arms off me, but he wouldn't let go. I knew my voice was wavering and I was on the verge of crying again.

"Whats wrong?" He asked from behind me, worried, but I didnt answer.

"Gen in downtown London. Its about 30 minutes away. Want me to come get you?" Tom asked.

"No, no, I'll be there ASAP." I said. "Be careful, Tommy. I love you." I said, closing my eyes to stop the tears.

"I love you too Chas. You be careful as well." He said and hung up. I shut the phone and turned to look at Harry. His eyes got wide and he pulled me closer to him.

"Whats wrong, love?" He asked, running his hand though my hair.

"Its... its mum.. shes... shes in the hospital. H-her and Carrie were in an accident." I said, letting myself cry into his chest. He tenced and stood, holding me in his arms still.

"Get dressed." He said, letting go of me and walking over to where he left his jeans. I walked over to mine and pulled them on, then threw Harrys tee shirt over my head. He turned around to grab it once he had his belt on and frowned at me playfully. "I cant exactly put your shirt on." He mumbled, then turned back to his dressed.

"You would know becuase you've tried." I said quietly, wiping my eyes. He turned back and smiled.

"You dont know what I do when your not home." He challanged. I laughed a little and he pulled a shirt out, then opened the door agian. "Off we go." He sighed. I followed him out and ran downstairs, putting on a pair of flip flops. Harry grabbed a pair of Adidas and we ran to the car. "Directions, please." He said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"General downtown." I said. He nodded and drove as fast as he could. When we got there, we went to the Emergency Room's lobby and saw Tom and Carrie sitting in the waiting room. Dad was standing infront of them, pacing back and forth, and Carrie was leaning on Tom. He had his arm around her shoulder and was playing with her hair lightly. I ran over and sat down on Carries other side and hugged her.

"Hi Chas." She said quietly, turning to face me. She looked as though shes been through hell and back. She had stitches on her forehead and lip, cuts on the left side of her face, and gause pads on her lower left arm.

"Carrie." I sighed and covered my mouth, tears threatening to fall at any moment. Harry took a seat next to me and rubbed my back lightly. Carrie sighed and leaned back on Tom, who shifted and squeezed her lightly.

"Hey, hey. No sleeping. You have a concussion. The doctor will be back in to take you to get you casted, now that Chas is here." Tom said and Carrie sighed.

"I just want to sleep, Tom. I want to see mum and then go to sleep." She said. I leaned back against Harry and he looked at me and sighed, then wiped a stray tear from my face.

"I know, Care-Bear, but you have to stay awake until mum gets out. Then I'll take you home and you can get out of that dreded uniform and go to sleep. I promise." Tom said, kissing her forehead, then a doctor walked in.

"Carrie, are you ready to get your cast put on?" He asked. Carrie nodded and stood, and Tom started to go with her, but Dad grabbed his arm.

"I'll go. You stay and explain to Chastity and Harry." He said. Tom nodded and sat back down while Dad and Carrie left. Once they were gone, Tom sighed and leaned forward, holding his head while his hair covered his face.

"Mum was picking Carrie up for break. Carrie was telling mum something that her, Ewan, and Antony had done in acting class when they were crossing an intersection. A drunk drive ran his red light coming towards them and slammed into mums side of the car. Impact broke a bone in her chest which made it hard for her to breath, so their trying to reset it via surgery. The doctor told us that if the slightest thing goes wrong, she could die, and that if we done get it reset, she'll need to walk around with an oxygen tank. Dad knew that she'd hate that, so he chose the surgery. Shes been in there for an hour with no word on how she is." Tom said, his voice shaking. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and felt the tears start to fall. Harry wrapped his arms around me tightly and a horriable silence fell upon us. After a while, Carrie and Dad came back in. Dad froze in the doorway.

"What happened?" He asked, worried. Tom shook his head and looked up.

"Nothing. Absoutly nothing." He answered, annoyed, as he sat upright and returned to holding Carrie.

"Tom, my head hurts." Carrie whispered afte a few minutes. Tom sighed and leaned his head against hers lightly.

"I know Care. But It'll all be okay soon." He soothed, rubbing her back. Harry wipped my face of tears, kissed me lightly, and then rubbed my shoulders lightly. I watched dad pace back and forth for god knows how long- then halt when a woman doctor walked in.

"Fletcher family?" She asked. Tom and I exchanged glances, then we stood and walked forward. Carrie got up and walked over to Dad, who was standing where he stopped looking at the doctor. Tom sighed and nodded, so I followed him over to the doctor. Harry got up as well and stood behind the two of us, resting his hands on both of our shoulders. "I'm sorry, but can I know your relation to Mrs. Fletcher?" She asked.

"Im her son, thats her sister, and hes her son in law." Tom said. I saw Harrys face light up slightly, but he didnt smile. He kept his honestly concerned face on, despite his happiness that Tom concidered him to be that close to me- which he was.

"Well, Mr. Fletcher, your mother had quite a surgery. Her heart stopped-" I almost fell to the floor in that moment, but I settled for covering my mouth when the woman didnt stop talking. "-twice, but shes in ICU. Once she wakes up, we will move her to an actual room, and she should be ready to go by next week at the most." She smiled. Tom looked up and smiled slightly and I spun around into Harrys chest. He enveloped me in a hug again and kissed my forehead, rocking me slightly.

"Its okay now, Chas. Its all okay. Mums fine." He whispered soothingly to me as he rubbed my one arm.

"Whats wrong?" Dad asked, worried. "What happened?"

"She'll be fine, dad." Tom said and I picked my head up to look at him. "She's going to be okay."

Dad let out a long sigh of relief and Carrie wrapped her arms around him best she could and squeezed him as tight as she could, and his arms fell around her back and he let a tear fall down his face before his kissed the top of Carries head and wipped it from his face.

"I have to call Dom. Shes visiting her parents in Essex, so she doesnt know whats going on." Tom said. "I shouldnt be long. When I come back, you wanna go home, Care?" He asked. Carrie nodded, still wrapped in Dads arms, and Tom smiled. "Okay." He said, and exchanged a look with Harry that I only got his side of, then left. I looked up at Harry.

"What was that?" I asked and he looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"That was your brother leaving to call his girlfriend." He said, acting like I hadnt seen the look Tom gave him.

"No shit, sherlock. Im talking about the look he gave you." I said and he smiled and kissed me lightly.

"That was to thank me for being here with you instead of fighting like earlier. Which I'm still sorry about." He said.

"Harry, stop already. I know your sorry." I said, running my hand through his hair which was growing out. "And I forgave you already."

"Yeah, I know you did, but that doesnt change how bad I feel. After this happened and I saw how your dad reacted... I dont know what I'd do without you." He said quietly.

"You'd die a lonely old man without me." I tried to lighten the mood. It worked. He smiled lightly and kissed my cheek.

"Cheeky." He chuckled. "But your probably right."

"Damn right I am." I smiled and kissed him lightly, then pulled back and looked up at him, cocking my head to the side.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Just thinking. About what I'd do without you." I answered.

"Without me in your life, there'd be no McFLY, no fame, no spontanious trips to random places, no insane ammounts of money..." Harry listed off. I pulled away from him a little and punched his chest lightly.

"None of that matters to me. Without you, there wouldnt be thousands of people judging me everyday, no mum who thinks I stole her son from her, no insane fans who want to murder me for stealing their favorite member of McFLY..." I trailed off and looked up at him, then smiled "But worst of all, I wouldnt truely love anyone." I finished and he smiled and kissed me again lightly. "So basically..." I said when he broke off. "My life would suck without you."

"Yes it would." He mumbled, hugging me tightly again with a bright smile plastered on his face.


End file.
